


That's Unfortunate

by TomatoBird



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird
Summary: Clover takes on an opponent he sorely underestimates and it becomes all too clear you can't  count on good luck all the time.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTE**
> 
> This was posted on the day Chapter 5 of Volume 7 aired. This whole fanfic will likely become fanon when the actual confrontation happens with Tyrian. Just take it with a grain of salt!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hah!"

Clover leaned back and like a whip, his fishing line show forward, trying to subdue the scorpion faunus. However, Tyrian being an agile fighter easily avoids it and he jumps up. Perching himself atop a streetlight.

"Funny. Thought I was going up against one of Atlas' best huntsmen." 

Clover reeled in his weapon and scoffed loudly. 

"You are, just taking it easy on ya."

Tyrian snickered as he lunged forward, giving Clover a shock as he tried to dodge the surprisingly fast swipes from his mechanical tail. 

"Guessing this ain't natural?" Clover teased which seemed to be a sore spot for the other as his face dropped and he kicked him in the chest. Sending Clover flying backwards towards a crumbling building which gave way the moment Clover came crashing into it. 

A loud crackling noise was heard as he was encoated in green and it shattered. His aura had broke.

"Of course not! That stupid little girl had to cut off my magnificent tail. All because I managed to poison her uncle! What an overreaction if I do say so myself.."

  
  


"Little girl...Uncle?"

  
  


Tyrian frowned, as he slowly approached the man. His tail clicking as it moved, he placed his foot hard on Clover's chest holding him down and he let out a pained cry. 

"It seems you're a good team member Clover. And you got luck on your side, but you clearly struggle on your own. Now you're all alone." 

Tyrian gave him a devilish smile, he blinked and his once yellow eyes were a violent purple. A small drop of poison the same colour as his eyes was hanging from the tip of his tail. 

"Such a shame. You are a powerful huntsmen. But you've forced my hand."

As the tail lowers, Clover makes one last attempt for his fishing rod. Tyrian leans forward, putting more pressure on him and tuts loudly.

"Nuh uh uh." he smiles as his tail strikes forward. 

  
  


**_-Two Hours Later-_ **

Tyrian jumped to scale the building but a gunshot knocked him off balance and he fell to the ground. A last minute backflip lands him back on his feet and he is cornered by two others.

Qrow was holding his weapon in gun mode, Robyn was aiming hers at the faunus too. 

A knowing smile crept onto the mans face and he placed his hands against each other. 

"Listen. I think it's in your best interest you let me go."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Robyn growled as she took a step forward but Tyrian didn't budge. Instead be looked right over to Qrow.

"I saw a friend of yours a while ago." 

Qrow paused, confused by what Tyrian meant. 

"We talked for a bit. But I left him when he complained of a bit of...a stomach ache."

His eyes flashed purple, the venom from his tail dangled as Tyrian continued his taunting. 

"Now what was his name? Clarence? Clint? Oh, it's on the tip of my tongue…"

He appeared to be 'lost' in thought and Qrow was growing tired of this. 

"Listen, pal. We've got you cornered and theres nothing you ca-""

Qrow froze dead in his tracks when Tyrian pulled out a small green badge in the shape of a four leaf clover. He spun it on his finger, threw it in the air and caught it. 

"....Where is he." 

Qrow's voice was cold, demanding. His entire demeanor changed from annoyed to furious. Tyrian let out an unsettlingly happy laugh. 

"Oh! I knew that would get your attention!" 

Qrow lunged forward, Harbinger transforming into scythe mode. 

"Tell me now or I will rip off that tail of yours once more but this time I'll shove it down your throat!"

Tyrian giggled as he got right into Qrow's face.

"Oh? You want to know? Well. If you let me go, I'll tell you where he is." 

"Qrow no. He's only doing this because he knows he's trapped." 

Qrow glanced back at Robyn before he looked back towards Tyrian.

"Tick tock Qrow. I bet the poison is already spreading to his heart!"

"Shut up! If we let you go, do you promise to tell me exactly where Clover is?"

Tyrian nodded, his eyes lighting up with excitement. 

Qrow broke down Harbinger into its portable form and stood back.

Tyrian rolled his eyes annoyed and crossed his arms.

"Boring. Alright then, he's on the other side of the city. Schnee boulevard. One of the alleyways."

Qrow immediately began to walk away and Robyn was shocked. She grabbed his arm tightly. Qrow tensed up.

"Are you seriously going to let him go?" 

Qrow was about to speak but a voice from atop the building shouted down to them.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was dead already Branwen. I used an extra dose.." And that was followed by quick footsteps into the night. A second later, something shimmery came falling down. Qrow although with much difficulty, caught it.

It was Clover's badge.

Qrow's eyes widened, pulling his arm from Robyn's grip.

"....I'm sorry."

And within a flash of feathers, Qrow flew off in search of Clover.


	2. Chapter 2

Qrow soared over the city of Mantle, the vibrant colours and smoke making it hard to focus on where he wanted to go.

He knew where this particular street was, in fact it was where Clover and his team apprehended them back when they first arrived. 

He honed in on the area and dived down extremely fast. As soon as he got close to the ground, he transformed back doing a tumble roll which had him wobbling but landing it. 

His eyes started to dart in all directions, running past dozens of alleys shouting our Clover's name.

_God, what if Tyrian was lying?_

Panicked thoughts clouded his head, as he started to lose more and more control but he stopped suddenly when he saw brief movement in one alley. 

Qrow dashed into it, for a second relieved it was in fact Clover. That feeling passed very quickly however when he saw the state he was in.

"Clover! Listen to me, I'm gonna get you out of here and somewhere safe.."

The other man was leaned against a wall, his hand pressed against what could only be the wound of Tyrian's sting. Clover weakly smiled but let out a big cough into his hand. As he lowered it, purple blood stained his palm and Qrow's mind was filled with horrible deja vu. 

"Well, that's unfortunate."

With that last comment, Clover went unconscious. Qrow's heart was beating at such a fast rate he was terrified it was going to shatter his ribcage. He pulled out his scroll, dialing the emergency services while applying pressure to Clover's wound.

Not long after, in the distance he could hear sirens and speeding cars.

"Its gonna be okay clover."

"I promise."

* * *

Clover awoke to find him in a blinding white room. His eyes were strained as he struggled to make out the figure sitting near his bed. Harriet sprang up and ran over with electricity crackling up her body.

"Oh my god you're awake. We were all so worried.. "

Clover groaned loudly as he sat up, a sharp pain shot up his body and he winced loudly. 

"Hey, slow down. You literally almost died. Speaking of which, what kind of stupid move was it to run after that faunus on your own?"

Clover awkwardly chuckled as shame crept into his mind. Harriet crossed her arms and gave him a look. 

"Okay. It wasn't...such a good idea."

"Yeah it wasnt! You're lucky Qrow found you when he did."

"Qrow found me? Where? How?"

Harriet shrugged as she leaned back in her chair. 

"No idea. He wasn't with us when we were fighting Tyrian. We hadn't heard from him in hours. He told us that he happened to be passing by and found you."

Clover thought about that for a moment. She _was_ right. Qrow for the most part of that day, was MIA. Not even Ruby or Yang knew what he was doing. That did worry him, but he figured Qrow could take care of himself.

But how did Qrow find him? He was in a random alleyway in the middle of Mantle.

That couldn't have happened by chance. Could it?

Harriet interrupted Clover's deep train of thought. "The rest of the crew at back at home. We were here pretty much all day and into the early hours of the morning." 

Clover felt a buildup of guilt in his chest. His team really did care, huh?

"You should get some rest too. You can tell them I'm alright when they wake up. I'll be fine here on my own."

Harriet gave him a concerned look before she let out a long sigh.

"Alright Cloves."

As she got up, she gave him a quick hug. Careful enough not to put pressure on the sore part of his body. 

"I'm glad you're okay."

Harriet pulled herself up, Clover gave her a warm smile as the girl left the room. Clover found himself in total isolation. 

  
  


As he took out his scroll, he saw he had tons of messages. As he slowly replied to each one, a gentle knock was heard from the door. 

Qrow was leaning on the frame, his face staring down at the floor.

A brief minute of silence fell between the two before Qrow spoke up. 

"Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all."

  
  


Qrow sat on the chair next to the bed. Clover noted the bags under his eyes and the sorrow that hid behind them. 

"How did you manage to get into a fight with Tyrian?"

Clover was caught off guard, he stared over at Qrow who's gaze was fixated on the floor. 

"...My team were scouting out suspicious activity. We were fighting grimm when he appeared. He matched the wanted photo to a T. As he realised he was out out matched? He ran. I chased him." 

Clover's voice was quiet, as if he was ashamed for being in this position. 

"I thought I could handle him." 

"You're lucky with the dose he applied in his venom that you were still alive when I arrived." 

Clover looked over, he exhaled loudly and spoke once more. 

"Speaking of luck. How did you manage to find me? I was hidden away from everyone. I was told by Harriet you said it was right place, right time. But I have a feeling that's not the full story." 

Qrow began to twist the rings on his fingers, hiding his eyes and leaned back. 

"...Me and Robyn were fighting him. He told me that you were hurt. In exchange for telling me where you were, I let him go." 

Clover's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it. 

"Qrow? That man is dangerous. Why would you risk the people's safety for me? That was irresponsible!"

Qrow's head snapped up, he looked Clover right in the eye which actually scared the other man for a moment. After a few seconds, his expression turned to hurt. 

"...I fought Tyrian in the past. He wanted Ruby. He was going to take her, so I fought him. It was looking good for me...until misfortune decided to rear its ugly face." 

Qrow's voice was low and gruff. He was actually shaking a bit and his hand instinctively landed on his stomach. 

A sharp pain hit Clover in the exact same spot where Qrow's had placed his hand on his body.

It clicked immediately. 

" It burns so painfully as it travels through your veins. You start to feel delusional. Breathing becomes a heavy chore and every inhale is a battle." 

Clover's eyes were glued to Qrow. He gave a coarse laugh as he finally glanced over. Clover opened his mouth to speak once more.

"I guess my good fortune isn't always under control… It affects my enemies too. Sometimes gives them the upper hand." 

"I guess that's something we have in common? Huh?" 

Clover laughed out loud, but he winced as a seething pain ran up body. 

"I realise, this is part of my problem. I can't always rely on my semblance. I chased him thinking I could handle it. I was wrong." 

Clover spoke in a regretful tone. Guilt was piling up in his chest as he thought about how worried everyone around him was. 

And now as he thought of the dozens of times he had done this to the rest of the aceops, were they always so afraid? He was so sure as teammates, they were only work friends. Nothing more. But? 

It was starting to dawn on him, just how much they all cared for him. 

"I'm...sorry that I did that. It was a foolish move of me. It's just...the idea of that man being on the streets? Hurting people? Even murdering them? I was terrified." 

Qrow gave him a small smile and a reassuring look.

"And we will find him again. You've always been so optimistic. It feels wrong when I'm the glass full kinda guy." 

Qrow teased him gently,which got a small chuckle out of Clover who sighed. Qrow reached in to his pockets, digging out the green badge and tossed it to him. 

Clover very easily caught it. Naturally.

"You're right. I guess I should practice what I preach huh?" 

The two men laughed quietly as they sat in silence. 

"Thank you Qrow. Meeting you? Truly was the best luck of my life." 

Qrow's cheeks flushed pink as he looked away nervously. Clover was loving every second of this. A snarky smirk creeping onto his face when he saw how flustered the man got. 

"Hah! Y-You too." 


End file.
